Undecided
by AnaOneesan
Summary: When Eggman shows off his new invention, Tails is the one to stop it. But he makes a sacrifice in order to save his friends. Winding up in a different world, Tails meets new friends and joins them on their mission. But how will he go home? Will he even want to return? (AU) {Tails Main Character}
1. Chapter 1

Tails looked out into the distance as he saw a huge explosion at Eggman's current base. His eyes grew wide as he realized that a bomb had gone off. He had just left the base grounds and was on his way to his lab. He quickly ran back, without hesitation, to check for survivors. He kept his fingers crossed, hoping to see all of his friends safe and alive. Tails berated himself. He had returned to his lab to get his Miles Electric, which he had forgotten, but he was debating whether or not he should actually return. By the looks of it, a bomb had been set to go off and he failed to notice it. Tails was the only one, out of the gang, who knew how to deactivate such thing. Tails had asked Sonic to please get it for him since Sonic was the fastest. A lot of time would be saved that way. But Sonic had faith in his buddy and told him it was okay if he went himself. Sonic knew that Tails was almost as fast as he was and promised him that they would be alright. _What happened to "alright" Sonic?_ thought Tails. Rushing to the scene, Tails spun his tails to clear some of the smoke. He then saw something red and shiny lying on the ground. It had to be a chaos emerald. But as he walked closer, Tails saw none other than the Pikko Pikko Hammer. Amy. He quickly looked around for any signs of her. "AMY!" he yelled.

"TAILS!" Tails searched around, desperate to find the person that had called him. A shadow appeared from behind the smoke, revealing a red echidna, holding a pink hedgehog in his arms. "She's alright. I told her not to fight but she just wouldn't listen." Tails looked at Amy, who was free of any visible cuts and bruises. She was always up to help Sonic.

"What about the others?" asked Tails, rather worried about the answer his friend would give.

"I came across Shadow after the explosion. I wouldn't say he's in the best condition but he claims to be fine. Rouge seems to be alright as well. Unfortunately, she didn't find any emeralds before the explosion. But I haven't seen Sonic since the time he told you to go back to get your device."

"I knew I shouldn't have left! I didn't even get to my lab. Oh Sonic! You don't think he's badly hurt or anything, do you?"

"Knowing Sonic, he'll be alright. Anyways, we've always won against Eggman, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But you never know…"

"Tails, don't start with your stuff."

"Sorry Knuckles", said the young fox, as his tails drooped down. Suddenly, a loud lightning bolt cracked above their heads, quickly alerting the duo. Several bolts then began to hit the ground and a few fires were caused, making it very dangerous for the heroes. Amy awoke at the loud noise.

"Huh? Where am—OH MY GOSH!" yelled Amy as she saw the lightning bolts get closer to them. This couldn't be a normal thunder storm. Real or not, Tails crouched down to the floor and wrapped his tails around him; his fear of lightning got the better of him. He closed his eyes and covered his ears.

"Tails! Get up!" shouted Knuckles. Tails wouldn't budge. The bolts were getting even closer and there wasn't any time to waste. Placing Amy down, Knuckles scooped Tails up and made a run for it with Amy following close behind. The trio was soon encountered by Eggman's badniks. Luckily, having retrieved her hammer before running, Amy gave them all a hard smack. It was hard enough to cause damage to the badniks. Knuckles and Amy ran as fast as they could but they were unsure as to where they were going. The smoke was thick and it didn't seem to be going anywhere. The lightning didn't seem to stop either. It didn't help that several other badniks were shooting at them. Little bits of metal flew about, managing to injure the trio. Knuckles looked down at Tails, who had his eyes closed. He looked rather pale.

Even though Tails didn't really like this, he was the youngest among the crew and the smoke would probably affect him first. Being older, Knuckles felt the need to protect him, but not because he was just his friend. He felt a little spark in his heart, he dared to call love. Rolling his eyes, Knuckles hated to feel the same way the blue hedgehog felt towards Tails. Not because he disliked the feeling but because he disliked being like Sonic. His pride was way too high to accept this. He had to admit, though, that he sometimes did look at Tails as a little brother. Knuckles turned to look at Amy, who offered a weak smile. She was resisting the need to give up and throw herself onto the floor. Amy fought to do the right thing and Knuckles respected her for that, although she would get involved in fights in which she obviously couldn't handle and annoyingly obsess over Sonic.

A bright purple light shone on their faces. They stopped before the light and looked around. The smoke seemed to be clearing away but the sky had turned dark and real lightning was heard. Confused, Amy looked back and saw Metal Sonic flying above them. So that's why the lightning bolts were following—

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!" interrupted an evil laugh. Knuckles growled at the sound of the laugh. Eggman.

"What do you want Eggman?!" shouted the red echidna.

"Don't look so upset Knuckles. I've kindly came to show you all my greatest invention yet. One that not even the pesky fox himself could build. Ha! It seems like I've scared him already!" Tails quickly shot up at the mention the insult. He jumped out of Knuckles arms and stood firmly.

"I'm not afraid of you Eggface!" shouted Tails as he boldly stared into Eggman's face. Eggman raised his hand and pointed at Tails. Suddenly, they were surrounded by armed robots. Tails scurried back to his place between Knuckles and Amy. It didn't help that lightning was striking in the background. The weather was terrible.

"How about now?!" shouted the evil scientist. Knuckles banged his fists together and looked at Eggman. "Not so fast! One move and you die!"

"Like you could ever kill me Eggman!" shouted Knuckles. Eggman raised his eyebrow. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Tails and Amy. The robots aimed their guns at the pair.

"But those two wouldn't survive. But what does it matter? Go ahead and try to destroy my mechs. You won't die. Those two were good for nothings anyway." The pair looked at Knuckles with fear and hope in their eyes. Knuckles growled as he slowly dropped his arms. Why was Eggman so cruel?

"What do you want?!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily.

"Oh! Did I upset the poor echidna by risking his friends' lives? Hohohohoho! I want you to handover the one Chaos emerald I need to make my machine stronger than before! I'm sure that pesky hedgehog has it anyways but I'll use you as bai-". Before Eggman could finish his sentence, a series of loud booms were heard behind the trio. A dash of blue encircled them and eliminated all the robots.

"You were saying Egghead?" said the hero.

"Sonic! I knew you would show up", smirked the scientist. "Now that I've fina-"

"What's with the machine?" interrupted Sonic. Eggman frowned angrily at Sonic.

"Fine then. Have it your way. This machine will transport anything into the depths of outer space but-"

"Whatever! Time for me to put an end to this thing", said Sonic as he began to prepare for a homing attack. But he stopped in his tracks when a voice called out.

"Stop Sonic!" Sonic turned around and saw his buddy Tails, who looked afraid. He was covered with various cuts. He looked at his other friends and they looked the same.

"Tails! What happened?!"

"No time for that. Just don't break the machine. We don't know what could happen. Since the portal seems to be working, it's dangerous to try to destroy it. It could affect our current location. By the way Eggman, why do you need the last Chaos emerald when your machine is working?"

"Tails has more sense than any of you. Well... I would've explained all of that if that moronic hedgehog hadn't interrupted me. This machine will transfer anything into outer space but only if the machine has seven chaos emeralds. I currently have six but I don't know where the portal leads to as of right now. All I know is that once you're in, you can't come back. And if two or more people enter, they possibly won't end up in the same place."

"And your plan with that was…?" asked Sonic, getting impatient with all the explaining.

"To destroy you and your friends of course! Most importantly, you!"

"How thoughtful of you Eggman but I don't accept gifts made to destroy me." Sonic looked at the machine and saw six chaos emeralds at the top. Too easy. He made a dash for it but suddenly, Shadow came out from behind the portal and smashed Sonic to the ground. His once golden rings were a dark violet. Sonic fell down and was surprised to see his rival.

"Shadow? What are you doing? I thought you wanted to stop Eggman's big project!"

"HOHOHOHOHO! Apparently, the portal seemed to have changed his rings so that they would allow me to mind control him into doing what I want. When Shadow was knocked out by the explosion, I took the chance to completely take over him. How about that?! Retrieve the emerald, Shadow."

"Yes Master". The whole crew watched in shock as Shadow spoke. Control?! SHADOW?! The old scientist laughed evilly as he prepared to watch Sonic and his friends' doom. Victory seemed to be siding with Eggman this time and it didn't look too pretty.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank those who read my story. It means a lot! Second of all, this is an AU so please, no burns on the story. Although you can point out grammatical errors and help improve the story! I just thought there weren't enough stories about Tails having nice adventures (unless I haven't looked hard enough). This story will have Tails as the main character because, I love Tails ~ha~. Actually, all the characters mentioned here will play a role in this (except maybe not Rouge? MAYBE) Tell me what you guys think please! Don't be shy! I'll post the next, review or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Victory seemed to be siding with Eggman this time and it didn't look too pretty.

"I didn't think you were weak enough to let Eggman control you", said Sonic as he spoke up. He hoped to snap Shadow out of his trance.

"Shut up and hand over the emerald", said Shadow as he stood behind the group and raised his hands into the air. He slammed his fists onto the ground, causing the ground to shake terribly. With the ground moving, it made it difficult for Sonic to dash away. The group fell backwards and Tails landed only inches away from the portal. He began to panic as he felt air pull his tails. Being the closest, he managed to feel the portal pull him in slowly but with some force that was hard to get out of. Nobody seemed to notice with all the chaos going on.

Sonic was on his feet once again but since his guard was down, Shadow managed to push him down and hold him against the ground.

"SONIC!" yelled Amy as she ran towards him. Knuckles stopped her.

"He'll be alright." Amy nodded at him. Sonic always turned out to be alright.

"Give me the emerald", demanded Shadow.

"Not in a million ye-" Sonic was cut off by a shout.

"S-SONIC! HELP!" Tails was being lifted up into the air as he began to float towards the portal. He was trying to fly away but he didn't seem to go anywhere. Amy ran towards the portal but Knuckles pulled her away.

"What are you doing?! Tails is in trouble! We have to save him!" shouted Amy. Knuckles looked at her, his eyes filled with great sorrow.

"But we'll get sucked in too and we might not end up in the same place". Amy could tell that it hurt Knuckles to say such a thing but he never reacted as affected as right now.

"You love him like Sonic does, don't you?" Knuckles frowned; he clearly was not ready to give an answer.

"I do too! We have to save him! SONIC! DO SOMETHING!" shouted Amy. Sonic tried to push Shadow off of him but with fear of losing Tails running through him, it made it difficult.

"Get OFF!" demanded Sonic. Shadow simply raised his hands as he gathered dark light into his palm and aimed them for Sonic.

"Emerald. NOW!" Sonic threw the emerald as far as he could. Shadow quickly rose up to find it but the portal was able to lure him in. Being stronger then Tails, Shadow managed to pull away put the rings on his wrists rose into the air. The wind became stronger and everybody was being pulled towards the portal. Even Eggman. The weather had turned into hurricane like. This was due to the energy that the portal was giving off.

"STUPID MACHINE!" He yelled as he fought to escape. Tails couldn't resist any longer. The wind was much too strong where he was. He was pulled in halfway and held onto the rim of the machine. He looked at his friends, who were struggling as well. But Tails knew something that not even Eggman knew. The purple rings were the key to the portal's power. They were the cause for the great force. If they fell into the portal, everything would stop and the portal would be sealed. He had heard about this before when he was doing some research. After all of this, he managed to link it to Eggman's machine. Unfortunately, the rings were in front of Tails. He would certainly fall in before they did. The rings would probably fall in last, since they had great power to withstand the wrath of the portal. It was like the rings themselves were living matter.

Tails looked at his friends and enemies once more. Sonic caught his eye and his eyes grew wide as he saw his little brother halfway inside.

"TAILS! DON'T WORRY! I'LL GET YOU!" This wasn't possible and the kit knew it. He sadly smiled at Sonic. Sonic refused to believe what he thought Tails was about to do. "DON'T YOU DARE MILES TAILS PROWER!" Tails was surprised when Sonic used his full name. Everybody looked at Tails and their eyes grew wide as well. Losing concentration, they began to fly faster towards the portal. Screams and curses were heard.

"I'm sorry Knuckles and Amy", said Tails in a low tone. He looked at Sonic once more, tears on their way. "I'm sorry Sonic". With that, Tails spun his tails once more, just enough to reach the rings. When he grabbed them, he stopped resisting and was sucked into the portal.

"TAILS!" shouted Sonic. But Tails was long gone and the portal had disappeared. The weather returned to the way it was before. Bright blue skies and the sun shining brightly. But what did it matter? Tails was nowhere to be seen. Sonic ran through the machine but the portal was no longer working. "NO!" He looked up at the machine and saw that the Chaos emeralds were missing. "The emeralds! Where are they?!" They were nowhere in sight. Sonic ran his hands in his fur. Tails was gone. His little brother. The smallest one of the pack. The brains of their crew. His best friend was gone. Sonic yelled in frustration and threw himself on his knees. He began to rip the grass off and suddenly, Eggman spoke.

"Ha! One down, few more to go. Shadow, destroy Sonic".

"I do what I want", replied Shadow. His wrists had the golden rings around them once again.

"Your rings? What happened?!"

"My rings never turned purple. They just fell off when I was knocked out. You thought you had transformed them but no. Those other rings weren't mine."

"But.. but… Never mind. I'll be on my way. I have some more destroying to do" and with that, Eggman disappeared.

"EGGMAN!" shouted Sonic but he was long gone. Amy began to tear up. Poor Tails was sent to who knows where and he was never coming back. "I-It's not fair", Sonic spoke suddenly. "Tails didn't deserve this. I should've been the one to fall into the portal! Eggman's after me anyways! Why did that old man bring him into this?!"

"Shut up Sonic. Stop saying stupid things. Without you, how could we stand a chance against Eggman's inventions? I hate to say it but you're the reason why we're still here. All of us together can force Eggman into making another machine that would bring Tails back. We want Tails back, right?" Sonic was shocked when he heard Knuckles speak. Was he serious? One look at his face and you knew that he wasn't kidding around.

"Knuckles…" said Amy softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sonic hadn't answered so Knuckles figured he wasn't up for his plan. He simply shook it off and went his way, figuring out how to stop Eggman.

"You're right", said Sonic, causing Knuckles to stop in his tracks. "Together, we'll be sure to succeed. For Tails." Sonic put his hand out and looked at Amy. She nodded and placed her hand on top of his. They looked at Knuckles. "What are you waiting for? Are you in?" Knuckles looked into Sonic's eyes.

"Absolutely". They all placed their hands together and vowed to bring Tails back. From the distance, Shadow looked at them and nodded. Maybe he was up for it too. Besides, Eggman had placed those other rings on him and controlled him. He cleared his throat. The crew looked at him. He nodded at them and they smiled. Operation Get Tails Back was on.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter up. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC like Shadow. Then again, it's an AU. Anyways, I had actually written this so that it would be part of Chapter 1 but it would be too long. So this explains the fast post of the "new" chapter. Review please? Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHH!" A shout came from the young kit. The purple rings had disappeared and were nowhere to be found. Tails was floating in a sea of purple and black swirls. It was like he was practically drowning in water. "HELP!" He struggled to breathe but the water swallowed him up. Losing consciousness, Tails remained underwater. The water began to pour out into different holes. Tails was carried into a bright, white hole.

"Ughh… My head…" said Tails. He blinked and looked around himself. Where was he? There was green grass and a bright blue sky. Was he in Mobius? Ha! Maybe Eggman's invention failed! With hope filling his whole body, Tails quickly got up and started to run. "SONIC! AMY! KNUCKLES! I'M HERE! I'M OKAY!" shouted Tails, feeling so happy and relieved.

He came across a creature with a shell that was covered in spikes. Yikes! Tails backed away but he failed to realize that another one was behind him. He yelled out in pain when he made contact with the spiky creature, causing rings to scatter around him. He quickly ran to gather as many as he could. "Hmm… Strange. I've never seen these types of animals in Mobius before. Maybe they're badniks", said Tails. Suddenly, a swarm of them came out of nowhere and began to ambush him. Tails spun his twin tails and quickly flew into the air as he saw them approach him. He hovered over them and wiped his forehead. "Phew! That was close!" But Tails spoke too soon because suddenly, a bunch of large bullets were shooting his way. Where were they coming from?! "WAAHHH!" screamed Tails as he tried his best to avoid them. The bullets were coming faster and managed to shoot Tails down. His coins were all scattered again but Tails only managed to catch one. "That was close, AGAIN! I have to be careful!" Tails quickly (and carefully) flew higher into the sky. He began to look around for any signs of his friends. Upon searching, he spotted … a turtle? With wings?! "Wow! Things get weirder by the minute! Excuse me, sir, turtle! Can you speak?" exclaimed Tails as he waved his hands at the turtle. The turtle appeared to be dancing every three minutes before he approached the kit. Did he hear music?

Sure enough, Tails heard a little tune playing in the background. "Huh… I have to be in Mobius but I've never heard this before." Suddenly, several jumps were heard and caught the fox's attention. He turned to look but by the time he looked back, the flying turtle had bumped into him. His last ring fell down. Tails panicked and realized he was on the verge of dying. He flew away from the turtle and landed under a tree. Wiping his forehead, he looked around for anymore dangers. There wasn't anything near him. He sighed. Where were his friends? What if Eggman had harmed them?! He had to find them before it was too late. "I've got to find some rings!". He stood up and quickly looked around for any coins. He spotted a green pipe that was strangely placed in middle of the land. "Huh? I've never seen this before". Curious, Tails made his way over and peeked inside. There was nothing but darkness. Shrugging, he stepped away to continue his search. A piranha-like plant stealthily popped out of the pipe and looked at the kit. it's cheeks puffed up and _flick!_ Out come a fireball. The fireball bounced behind Tails. The kit had heard a funny noise and turned to look back. But by the time he looked back, everything went black.

Tails found himself floating in a sea of black. "Where am I now? Maybe I'm back where I started!" A voice suddenly boomed throughout the area.

"Tails, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Wh-Who's there?!"

"Do not be alarmed. I simply wish to tell you this. You are in a knock-out stage. If you don't find a way to get your life back, you'll die forever"

"What?! But what do I do?! Hello?!"

Back to the living world, two brothers were hopping about when they saw the fox drop to the floor. The shortest of the two threw his hand forward, towards the piranha plant. A fireball was produced and the plant was destroyed. The pair ran up to the fox but he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, a-bro! Let's hurry and collect as much coins as we can before it's too late!", said the shortest brother. The other nodded and they quickly went about, punching blocks here and there, collecting coins from the land and from behind flowers. "Just.. one more!" At last, when the final coin was collected there was a _Ding!_

Suddenly, Tails found himself in a bubble. "What the-?! H-HELP! SONIC! KNUCKLES! ANYBODY!" He saw two people approaching his way. He waved his hand and shouted once again. "H-HELP!" The two people looked at him and pointed. They soon started to jump up and managed to pop the bubble.

Tails was so relieved when he was out of the bubble and thanked the two people. "You're not-a from here", said the tallest of the two. Tails blinked.

"What? Wh-Where am I?" he asked with fear. So he wasn't in Mobius? He never saw those people in his life, so he figured.

"Don't-a worry! Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom! My name is-a Mario and this is my little bro, a-Luigi", said the shortest one, who wore a red hat, red long sleeves and white overalls.

"Hello", responded the tall one, who wore the same thing, only that instead of red, his color was green. He appeared to be a bit shy. Looking at his attire closely, an "L" logo was visible at the middle of his hat. Looking back at Mario, Tails saw that his hat had an "M".

'Cool outfits', thought Tails. He heard Luigi speak up, in attempt to make conversation, he guessed.

"U-Uh.. I'm a-glad that we managed to gather enough coins to bring-a you back!" Tails looked at him, with a confused look on his face.

"You guys, saved my life?"

"That's-a right! If we collect a hundred coins, we earn a life back! At least that's-a how it works here!" replied Mario. Tails smiled. This place appeared to be a little similar to his world. He ran over to the brothers and hugged them both.

"Ohh thank you! I thought everything here was set to kill me!"

"Don't-a worry! We're all really-a nice here!" Just then, a loud roar was heard in the distance and the ground began to shake.

"Well, all except-a one person." Both brothers looked at each with furrowed eyebrows. One name came into mind.

"Bowser", they spoke in unison.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! Sorry if any mistakes were made in the chapter that I didn't catch.

werewolf lover99 : Thanks for the compliments! I'll try hard to keep up my good work!

jakeroo123 : Lol! I agree with you! He doesn't really know what he says. Like when he actually thinks he can beat Sonic! Ha!

I'll consider adding Daisy in a later chapter. I first have to introduce Tails to MK, etc.

So what will become of our beloved fox friend when he is introduced to this new world? We'll find out soon!

Thanks for the reviews again! It meant a lot! See you guys till the next update!


End file.
